The present invention is an improvement of my "Apparatus for Leveling Soil and the Like," U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,228, issued Jan. 19, 1971. The patented apparatus attaches to a three-point hitch draft vehicle which provides variation between the front end of the apparatus and the rear end of the apparatus relative to the surface of the soil. The apparatus can thereby accommodate large quantities of loose soil and yet effectively level the ground's surface.